


Merlin's birthday (Merlin's day off Remix)

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and it looks like it will be another busy day at work.





	Merlin's birthday (Merlin's day off Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin's Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510853) by [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27). 



> Thanks to eachpeachpearplum for the fast beta-reading!  
> Penn, I hope you will like this remix!

Merlin was working on a report Arthur wanted for the next day when his boss called him in his office. Merlin supposed it was to give him another task to do in the shortest time possible… Like he did everyday. 

When he entered the room, Merlin immediately spotted the huge Fortnum & Mason hamper on Arthur’s desk. Was he planning a picnic with his new girlfriend? 

“Merlin, come in.” Arthur invited.

Merlin walked towards Arthur desk, wondering what other meaningless task his boss could give him. Today was Merlin’s birthday, but Arthur probably didn’t care about that and was going to give more work to Merlin. 

“Merlin, about the Kanen report, you can give it to me next week.”

“What?”

In the three years Merlin had worked for Arthur, Merlin had never hear Arthur change a deadline or give him more time to do something. 

“It can wait and… Today, we’re going out!” Arthur declared, showing the hamper to Merlin.

“We are?” Nothing made sense to Merlin.

“Yes. Take the hamper, I’ll drive!”

Merlin wanted to ask so many questions, he didn’t know where to start. So he stayed silent as he followed Arthur to the elevator, into the car park and put the hamper in the boot of the black Jaguar.

Merlin had only gone once in Arthur’s car. The day Arthur had to drive him to Burton after Merlin had managed to cover himself in black ink trying to solve a paper jam. Even then that was only because they had an important meeting in the afternoon and Merlin wouldn’t have managed to make the return trip by Tube to his flat in time. So Arthur drove him to the shop.

They went west and got through London to take the M50 towards Oxford.

“I suppose it’s useless for me to ask where we are going?” Merlin asked as they went out of the city.

“Indeed.”

Arthur smiled and Merlin groaned. He looked through the window at the landscape. He had no idea what was going on and it was driving him crazy.

Finally, after nearly two hours, Arthur stopped the car...in the middle of nowhere! Merlin looked around. They were somewhere in the Cotswolds. They had last seen a house ten minutes before and were now surrounded by fields. Merlin even spotted some sheep. 

He got out of the car, following Arthur to the boot of the Jaguar. Arthur opened it and took the hamper and another bag. 

“Come on, Merlin.”

They walked through a small gate in a low stone wall. Arthur lead them towards a small stream. A large willow was leaning toward the water and Arthur stopped under the branches.

“Perfect.”

He took a blanket out of the bag and spread it on the grass.

“Aren’t you joining me Merlin?”

Merlin looked around them and then back at Arthur.

“Arthur? What’s going on?”

“We’re having a picnic.”

“I can see that, but why?”

“You’ve been stressed lately and you kept asking for a day off so here it is!”

Merlin looked at Arthur, dumbstruck.

“Who are you and what did you do to Arthur?”

“Merlin, just come and sit down…”

“And serve you?” Merlin grumbled as he finally joined Arthur on the blanket.

“Not today,” Arthur answered as he took the hamper and started to pull out its contents. 

Merlin still couldn’t relax. The situation felt so strange. Never in all the years Merlin had worked for him, he had seen Arthur do something like this for anyone..

Arthur didn’t seem to notice Merlin’s confusion and, after having laid out sandwiches, cheese, crackers, fruits and cakes, he held a glass of cider towards Merlin.

“I know you don’t like wine.” he explained as Merlin finally took the glass.

“Thank you.”

Merlin kept looking at Arthur, dumbfounded.

“Are you alright, Merlin?”

“I… Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m trying to be nice.”

“You’re not nice.” Merlin answered almost reflexively.

He saw the hurt in Arthur’s eyes and immediately regretted his harsh words.

“It’s not…”

“No, you’re right Merlin. I haven’t always been nice to you. I realise that and I want to make amends.”

“You don’t need to… You’re my boss.”

“Can’t I be your friend, too?” Arthur asked, putting his hand on top of Merlin’s.

Merlin felt a shiver run along his arm. Arthur had never touched him like that. It felt so intimate.

“Arthur... “

Merlin didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t move his hand away, but still, it felt so strange. 

“Why… Why are you acting like that?” Merlin finally asked. “Is it because it’s my birthday?”

For a brief moment, Merlin even wondered if it wasn’t a horrible joke.

“Your birthday? How was I supposed to know it’s your birthday?”

“It’s in my employee file… But whatever.”

Merlin moved his hand, letting Arthur’s fall on the blanket.

“Merlin…” Arthur tried, his voice so gentle Merlin barely recognised it.

“Why have you done all this then?”

“Because I wanted to please you… Because I wanted you to relax… And…” Arthur stopped and looked at the river, avoiding Merlin’s gaze.

“And?”

“Because I wanted to do this.”

Merlin saw Arthur lean towards him and then, he felt his boss’ lips on his own. It was even more surreal than everything else that happened today. But definitely enjoyable. And when Arthur moved to retreat, Merlin pursued him and put his hand on his neck to draw him closer. That move made Arthur lose his balance and he fell on Merlin, bringing them both to the grass next to the blanket.

They separated a few seconds later, breathless.

“That’s why I did this.” Arthur said with a gentle smile Merlin had never seen before.

“I’m not sure I’ve understood it. Can you explain it to me again? You know I’m a little slow.”

Arthur liked to tell Merlin that. He probably had never really believed it but Merlin was proud of his comeback.

“Knowing you, I feel like I’ll need to explain it again and again.”

And Arthur kissed him again. 

That time, when they tried to catch their breath, Arthur gently stroked Merlin’s hair.

“So… Are you okay to be my friend?”

“Is that what you do with your friends?”

“Boyfriend, then?”

“Eventually.” Merlin answered but his smile was probably saying “Yes”.

In between kisses, Merlin couldn’t help himself and murmured : “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
